Chiyochan: Lost in America
by rewkol
Summary: Chiyo-chan has been kidnapped! While her friends are sent on a wild goose chase, Chiyo is being held captive by, no other than Kimura. Will Chiyo-chan escape, will her friends ever find her, there is only one way to find out.
1. Let Your Darling Chiyo Travel

A/N: This is my first Fan fiction so some reviews would be appreciated

Disclaimer: I don't not own Azumanga Daioh, if I did I'd be a rich man but I'm not so let's get started.

-Somewhere in the USA-

Sitting in the university cafe, an unknown man observed the black sheep, Chiyo Mihama. Chiyo Mihama wasn't known as the black sheep for nothing, standing at 154cm, she was no taller than the average American teenager, but then again she was just 16 years old.

Having skipped to the first year of high school at the age of ten, Chiyo was considered a child prodigy.

Exceeding her fellow classmates, she had unintentionally made a few enemies, but this strange man was not her enemy, he was her old grammar teacher. What could Kimura be up to in America?

-Meanwhile in Tokyo-

A computer wiz answered a call.

"So how are ya, Chiyo" she said

"I'm fine how are you, miss Osaka"

"I already told ya Chiyo, my name's Ayumu" Osaka replied

"It's just, Osaka is so much easier to say, by the way how's Tomo?"

"Oh, Tomo, she joined the ICPO just yesterday"

"It took her long enough" Chiyo mumbled

"Has she gotten a case yet?"

"A case, she just left for America, Chiyo, said something about some Kimura person has been doing some strange stuff."

"Wasn't he an old teacher of ours, Osaka"

"I told you it's Ayumu, and yeah, he was kinda a pervert to, didn't he like Kaorin?"

"Chiyo, ya there?"

"Chiyo?"

After a few minutes of no reply a short message came through, "Em tog sah arumik, pleh!"

What could it be? Osaka being the smart person she is soon realized the true message and formed a rescue squad. Osaka, Sakaki, Kagura, and Yomi, set off for America.

A/N: I know this chapter was kinda boring and very short, but I had to set up the plot, expect the next chapter to be longer and more exciting.


	2. Oh my Gah, It's Tomo

A/N:Finally got some time to get this out, more info below

* * *

><p>-?-<p>

The faint smell of soil lingered in the air. Suddenly the smell of a fart that wasn't her's wafted into Chiyo's nose.

"Let me out of here you creep! And who farted?"

The morning light began to shine through the wooden panelling. It occurred to Chiyo exactly where she was, Kimura's garden shed. But there was also the sound of rushing water, like litres and litres off water crying out before hitting the glimmering rocks below.

"It seems you are awake Chiyo-chan, I have plans for you and I will succeed."

"Kimura! My friends know what happened and they will rescue me!"Chiyo exclaimed.

"Precisely" and with that Kimura simply left.

"They will come, right?"Chiyo wondered.

-Tokyo International Airport Gate 12-

"We will now begin boarding flight 327 to California"

Osaka's rescue squad stood patiently in line to board. "So, Osaka, do you even know where Chiyo could be?"Yomi enquired.

"I can assure you that Chiyo's university is , oh what's it called, Standfer, or was it Stanferd?"

"Do you mean Stanford University?"

"No, no, no, it's Stanford!"Osaka insisted.

And with that Kagura, Sakaki, and Yomi boarded the plane, meanwhile Osaka wondered what exactly a Stanford is.

-Tokyo International Airport runway 2-

"Are you sure we will make it, if we crash, we'll all drown! "Kagura asked Sakaki".

"We'll make it" was all Sakaki had to say to Kagura.

Several minutes later the 747 took off."Incredible power, we can fly!"

It was night now, the perfect time to discuss the plan. "So Osaka what's the plan?"

"We find Tomo and ask her for help"

Yomi just turned around in disgust. "What's her problem, did something happen?" Kagura pondered

"Oh, well Tomo and Yomi got in a fight, but I thought they were friends again, I guess ya never know."

Sakaki had fallen asleep with the rest of the passengers, but she left the show she was watching on, it was a show called Azumanga Daioh. Sakaki noted that the characters were very similar to her friends.

-San Francisco Airport-

"Security, to gate 17, terminal 2!"

"Please remain, calm!"

But of course no one was calm. Especially with reports of a bomb on flight 327 from Tokyo. Kagura was in a panic, "A terrorist on our plane, no way, they're lying!"

Finally the bomb squad, but were they too late. Little did anyone no, well except for the terrorist, that this bomb was going off at precisely 5:37 pm, one minute from now. The girls were in a panic, will they make it to save Chiyo.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1,

"We are now preparing for our descent, please remain seated"

"Man, they ruined my story." Osaka complained.

"It was a bad one anyway, we all died" Yomi chimed in.

"I wonder what Chiyo's doing right now? Kagura wondered.

-Kimura's Garden shed-

A rake, fertilizer and a spade, the only tools Chiyo has to escape. Only one small problem, her hands were tied behind the lawn mower. She had watched enough Macgyver to know how to get out of this one.

This would be close, Chiyo knew the stakes. She would roll over to the hacksaw, slice her makeshift handcuffs, pour the fertilizer on the ground. Then Chiyo would take the spade, try to find flint, use the rake to open the door then finally set the fertilizer on fire.

Easy said then done. Five minutes later Chiyo was finally ready to go. As soon as she left she faintly smelt gasoline in the air, Kimura was going to blow her up!

But where was Kimura, if he planned to blow her up shouldn't he be around. More importantly, where in America was Chiyo. "Knowing Kimura this probably has nothing to do with me" Chiyo stated, "He probably wants Sakaki, Kagura or Kaorin."

"And the winner is Chiyo-chan"

"Kimura!"

"Know, be a smart prodigy and go back in the shed, if you escape again,"BANG!" you'll be shot!"

-Stanford University, University Cafe-

Four Japanese women sat patiently, waiting for their ICPO contact to arrive.

"Do we really need Tomo's help, can't we track Chiyo down ourselves?" Yomi asked, obviously she didn't want to see Tomo.

"Hey! She's my friend too you know!"

"Tomo!" the girl screamed in unison.

"In the flesh" she said back.

"Do ya know where Kimura is?" Osaka enquired

"He's living it up with Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn"

* * *

><p>AN:Please tell me of any errors in grammar and spelling, I will updated with a revised version. And I am sorry for those who lost family and friends in the 9/11 attacks I did not mean for the chapter to come out today. I was planning that part for awhile now and couldn't see it gone, once again I am sorry.


End file.
